ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Ksiądz z inicjatywą
Odcinek 3 - Ksiądz z inicjatywą '''(alternatywnie: ''Ksiądz z inwencją'') - trzeci odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 19.03.2006 w TVP1. Opis Obietnica remontu to jedno, a realizacja - drugie. Od realizacji zlecenia Więcławski wykręca się jak może, bo od początku wcale nie zamierzał wykonać pracy. Lucy wybiera się na plebanię, aby zapisywać dzieci na lekcje angielskiego, tymczasem Kusy na złość Więcławskiemu chowa jego narzędzia do ziemianki. Kiedy Wójtowa widzi na tablicy ogłoszeń pod kościołem informację o lekcjach angielskiego na plebanii, podejrzewa męża, że to on sam namawiał Lucy do pozostania we wsi, bo mu pewnie w oko wpadła. Wójt zaprzecza i wraz z żoną próbują przekonać księdza, że źle wyjdzie na tym angielskim i że zapewne Lucy należy do jakiejś sekty. Wówczas Ksiądz dla upewnienia się rozpytuje Lucy o sakramenty, które przyjęła. Kiedy w toku rozmowy okazuje się, że dziewczyna nigdy nie chciała przystąpić do żadnej sekty, pleban uspokaja się. Tymczasem na plebanię przychodzi Dyrektorka Szkoły żeby zapisać swoje dzieci na zajęcia, co nieco dziwi Lucy, ale Dyrektorka ponownie jej wyjaśnia, że niestety szkoła nie ma pieniędzy na nowego nauczyciela, ale jej samej bardzo zależy na tym, aby dzieci uczyły się języka. Do dworku przyjeżdża Więcławski, żeby zabrać sprzęt, ale niestety go nie znajduje. Z kłótliwej rozmowy z Kusym nic nie wynika, bo ten udaje, że nie wie gdzie są narzędzia. Więcławski z Pietrkiem zaczynają poszukiwania betoniarki. Solejuk wypytuje się Pietrka dlaczego Kusy schował narzędzia Więcławskiego. Japycz kwituje to słowami, że " Polak zawsze dla Ameryki rozum tracił". Lucy pod plebanią spotyka grupkę dzieci które mówią, że nie stać ich na zajęcia, mimo tego, że koszt lekcji to zaledwie 3 zł za godzinę. To ją bardzo martwi i chce coś z tym zrobić. Przy okazji wizyty w sklepie rozmawia z Więcławską o biedzie w gminie. Jest w szoku, że niektóre rodziny nie mają nawet na chleb. Prosi kobietę, żeby ta przygotowała jej listę najbiedniejszych dzieci, a ona będzie je uczyć za darmo. Księdza odwiedza Kusy, który prosi proboszcza, aby pomógł mu w planie przywrócenia remontu dworku. To spotyka się z komentarzem Michałowej, która twierdzi, że nawet ksiądz rozum dla Amerykanki traci. Gdy do dworku wraca Lucy, Więcławski z Pietrkiem uciekają do ogrodu. Tam już czeka na nich Kusy z wiadomością, że ksiądz oczekuje Więcławskiego na plebanii. Pleban ostrzega biznesmena, że "straszenie" Lucy podchodzi pod groźby karalne i że przy wielkanocnej spowiedzi taką mu pokutę dołoży że ten "sobie to zapamięta”. Podpowiada mu jednocześnie, co ma zrobić, żeby wyremontować dworek po tej cenie którą podał i nic przy tym nie stracić. W zamian obiecuje, że to jego firmie zleci remont kościoła. Gdy Więcławski przyjmuje tę propozycję nie do odrzucenia, Kusy z Pietrkiem wydobywają "zaginiony" sprzęt z ziemianki. Lucy prowadzi z dziećmi pierwszą lekcję angielskiego, proboszcz nie mając do niej jeszcze pewnego zaufania robi "wizytację przez zamknięte drzwi", a mówiąc wprost - podsłuchuje i podgląda przez dziurkę od klucza. Amerykanka zwraca się do księdza z inicjatywą przeprowadzenia akcji dożywiania najbiedniejszych dzieci. Ten temat skłóca Księdza z Michałową, która staje w opozycji wobec Lucy, bo obawia się, że ta będzie wprowadzać jakąś nową wiarę. Michałowa organizuje więc w swojej kuchni spotkanie z najważniejszymi obywatelkami Wilkowyj: wójtową, dyrektorką i Więcławską. Organizują razem dożywianie dzieci z pieniędzy gminnych, które miałoby odbywać się na parafii. Do dworku przychodzi Więcławski podpisać umowę na ustalonych wcześniej warunkach. Gdy wójt widzi, że remont dworku jest kontynuowany, niezwłocznie wzywa Więcławskiego do siebie. Ten zaś żąda aby wójt dopłacił do remontu dworku i mówi, że jeśli nie dokończy remontu to ksiądz poda go do sądu, a wtedy on powie całą prawdę o tym, że działał na zlecenie Wójta. To stawia wójta w sytuacji patowej – nie ma wyjścia musi dać pieniądze. Dworek zostaje wyremontowany, a Lucy zaprasza Księdza, Kusego i Więcławskiego na poczęstunek. W drodze powrotnej na plebanię Ksiądz snuje plany znalezienia kawalera dla Amerykanki. Towarzyszący mu Więcławski uświadamia mu jednak, że ta jest przecież rozwiedziona, co smuci księdza. Na niebie pojawia się samolot zrobiony przez Marianka Solejuka. Ksiądz chwali smyka za jego umiejętności, jednak gdy chwilę później samolot trafia w jego szklarnię, zmienia swoją opinię o 180 stopni i ma zgoła inne zdanie na temat budowniczego samolotów. Wystąpili *Leon Niemczyk' (Jan Japycz), *'Cezary Żak' (Wójt/Ksiądz), *'Paweł Królikowski' (Kusy), *'Ilona Ostrowska' (Lucy Wilska), *'Piotr Pręgowski' (Patryk Pietrek), *'Grzegorz Wons' (Andrzej Więcławski), *'Violetta Arlak' (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *'Ewa Kuryło' (dyrektorka Szkoły), *'Sylwester Maciejewski' (Maciej Solejuk), *'Marta Lipińska' (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *'Dorota Chotecka' (Krystyna Więcławska), *'Jędrzej Cempura' (Marianek Solejuk), *'Maciej Stolarczyk' (chłopiec) Cytaty *'"Serce? Taki biznesmen to serce w banku pod pierwszy kredyt zastawia i po odbiór się nie zgłasza."' - Kusy o Więcławskim *'"Jakby on do kościoła poszedł, cud by był większy niż w Kanie Galilejskiej."' - Wójtowa o mężu *''A Ty co, teraz po angielsku będziesz msze odprawiał?"' - Wójt do Proboszcza *'"Kościół postępu się nie boi, to władza woli ciemne społeczeństwo, bo łatwiej omamić przy wyborach"' - Proboszcz do brata *'"Zasadniczo, nie pijący jestem"' - Kusy *'"Wszystkie chłopy przy tej Amerykance rozum tracą, to nie dziwota, że i Kusego wzięło"' - Michałowa *Więcławski:"Cholera spalili tę betoniarkę czy co?" Pietrek:"Po spaleniu ślad by był" Więcławski:"Jakby kretynie blaszaną betoniarkę mogli spalić?" *'"Jak Cię pieprznę to się w kartoflach obudzisz"' - Więcławski do Kusego *Kusy:"Ksiądz mówi, żebyś na plebanię przyszedł w sprawie tego remontu" Więcławski:"Ksiądz? A co Ksiądz do tego ma?" Kusy:"Nie wiem, mówił tylko, żebyś przyszedł to Ci się to opłaci. Może mu kto na spowiedzi wyznał, gdzie tą betoniarkę schował" *'"Biznesmen to zimną krew powinien mieć. Tak w radiu mówią."' - Kusy do Więcławskiego *'"Niech Ksiądz sobie jeszcze przez tę dziurkę popatrzy na Amerykankę, dla dobra dzieci"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"Polak zawsze dla Ameryki głowę tracił"' - Jan Japycz *'"Jak z rodziną, dalej pojedziesz to i miłość większa"' - Solejuk *'"Jak za darmo będzie, to nie uszanują"' - Proboszcz *'"Ja jej tu szarogęsić się nie dam. Niedoczekanie!"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza o Lucy *'"Więcławski nigdy takiej porządnej umowy nie podpisał"' - Kusy *'"Wrzucić to było łatwo, ale wyciungnąć to będzie ciężko."' - Pietrek *Halina:"A Ty co? Wódkę znowu chlać będziesz?" Paweł Kozioł:"No, jak mi sam makaron dałaś to rosół sobie zrobię" *'"Naród taki, że własnemu kapłanowi to chyba na łożu śmierci dopiero zaufają"' - Proboszcz *'"W zbożnym ciele opatrzność zawsze pomaga"' - Proboszcz *'"Jasny szlag! W moją szklarnię trafił. No zabiję smarkacza!"' - Proboszcz kiedy samolot Marianka rozbił się o jego szklarnię Ciekawostki * Istnieje alternatywny tytuł odcinka - brzmi on: Ksiądz z inwencją. Taki tytuł można spotkać m.in. na płycie DVD z odcinkami I serii Rancza. Zobacz też *Seria I *Seria I (DVD) *Seria I (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria I